


The Endless Route

by TheTranquilTantivy, Waywarden



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Psychological Torture, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 19:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTranquilTantivy/pseuds/TheTranquilTantivy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywarden/pseuds/Waywarden
Summary: A short story of a boy who is given the chance to change his fate. (This is an AU and does not fully follow the canon)





	The Endless Route

_ Move, you spoke, hands pressed firmly against mine. _

Nise woke up abruptly, violently jerking his body forward as he sat upright. Face covered in sweat. He pushed aside the covers, stumbling out of the bed. The boy tried to stand up, but his knees, weak and trembling, gave way. He crumpled to the floor, his arms desperately attempting to keep his body up as he hurled.

"What the hell…"

The world around him spun as the acrid scent of vomit pierced his nostrils. With all his might, he got up. Dashing out of the door and down the stairs. He ran down the road, his legs shaky like they could collapse under his weight at any time.

_ Write a perfect future, just you, just me, within the absence of time. _

He tripped, throwing his hands forward to protect his body. Nise tumbled across the gravel road, his arms and legs were littered with cuts and abrasions which made his skin burn. Bleeding still, he got up and resumed his frantic dash towards his destination. His body screamed in protest as it was suddenly propelled into a flurry of traumatic events, but he continued to push forward.

"Please, let me make it in time!"

Nise threw the door wide open, entering the house of his friend. He had to stop it before it happened. His eyes darted back and forth, finally resting on a knife on the kitchen tabletop. Grabbing it and sprinting up the stairs, he threw the door open.

_ Words dance on flickering pages, _

The girl was dangling from a noose and clawing at it with bloodied nails like a rabid animal. Nise's mind was racing, a wave of panic overwhelmed him. Hurriedly he grabbed a nearby chair, grabbing her waist and pushing her up so he could place the chair under her. The pink-haired girl gasped for air as Nise grasped the knife tightly, sawing at the rope with such ferocity that it was as if his own life had depended on it. Successfully breaking her free, Nise clasped the girl as she fell limp in his arms.

"Sayori…"

"N-nise… You saved me…"

_ Bottled fireflies that glow and groan in cages. _

"Why… Why did you have to save me!"

Sayori shrieked as she cupped her ears with her blood-stained hands. Nise backed away in shock as she continued to scream incessantly.

"Get them out of my head! Get out of my head! The whispering! Make it stop!"

Sayori's eyes searched the room wildly before focusing on something. An object that glinted under the gentle rays of sunlight that streamed in through the bedroom window. Lunging for the knife, she grabbed its handle and pointed the blade towards her, poised to bring down onto her chest.

"Sayori! What are you doing!"

Nise sprang forwards and clutched onto Sayori’s hands, attempting to wrest the weapon from her grasp.

"Let go! I need it to stop! I need everything to stop!"

Nise pulled the sharp end of the knife away from Sayori as she, with laborious breathing, tried to tug back weakly. Nise won control of the knife and-

** shluk **

Pointing the knife away from the short-haired girl, he aimed it unknowingly at himself instead. As the girl let go of the knife, the force in which Nise tugged caused the momentum of the sharp blade to pierce his lower abdomen. It all happened so fast that they did not have the time to blink. Being able to fully take in everything that occurred yet at the same time their minds registered nothing.

_ Code our destiny, our unchangeable path. _

Nise felt like he was punched in the gut. His eyes widened as he looked down, and for a momentary period, he could feel nothing but a tingling sense of numbness coursing through his mind and his whole body. A warm feeling washed over him as a hot sticky sanguine-red liquid began to spread across his shirt from the wound outwards. 

The blood slowly flowing out from Nise's wound added gravity to the circumstance, as the reality of the situation sunk in, the silence ringing in his ears only shoved the fact that he was stabbed deeper and deeper into his mind.

_ Of ones and zeros, of blood and wrath. _

"N-nise… No…"

** thump**

"AHHHHH!"

Nise's body slumped onto the floor and a scream escaped his lips as the sharp searing pain assaulted his lower body. A chill ran across his skin, the mixture of heat and coldness, coupled with the putrid smell of iron, induced in him an urge to throw up.

"What have I done… Nise… No… This is all my fault…"

Nise could feel his consciousness fading as his vision grew dimmer and Sayori’s voice grew softer. Until a figure appeared at the doorway, peering in, which caused him to hold on a little longer.

_ "Expressions of Boolean, my undying love is all you’ll require." _

As Sayori continued to sob in a crumpled heap with her back facing the door, not far behind her stood someone who was shrouded in a faint shimmering haze. With his weakening senses, all he could see were a pair of piercing emerald eyes and a smile that boldly mocked him.

"Nise… Nise. I’m so s-sorry. Because of m-me… You are… I c-can’t be saved…"

Nise cried out to Sayori, but no sound was able to come out. With all his strength he tried to yell, yell out that he wanted Sayori to live, that it was not her fault. Who was the woman at the door? Why was she here? Why was she not helping? With those thoughts slowing fading from his mind, Nise could not hold on any longer, his strength to stay awake was diminishing by the second.

The last thing he smelled was the violent mixture of blood and tears. 

The last thing he heard was the sound of a knife piercing skin.

The last thing he saw was the soft smile forming on the figure’s lips.

_ "This wheel forever rotating, until you fulfill my desire." _

\-------

Nise woke up abruptly, violently jerking his body forward as he sat upright. He was sitting on… Not in a coffin, not on a hospital bed, but on… Nothing. Darkness surrounded him, no walls, no floor, no ceiling, just mind-numbing abyss. Looking down, there was no pain, no wound at his abdomen. So, it had happened again. The vivid memories were unmistakably real. Ceaseless screams echoed throughout the void as it dawned on him that he was not able to save Sayori again, screams that slowly faded into the void that surrounded him.

A rectangular screen appeared in front of him with a short mechanical beep.

** Would you like to rewrite your story? **

**[Yes] [No]**

  
  
“This time… This time, I will save you… I, I will do whatever it takes…" Nise resolved himself as he placed his hand on “Yes”.

\-------

Opening his eyes, he was once again on his bed. Immediately, he got out of his room, leaping down the stairs and throwing the front door wide open as he sprinted towards Sayori’s house.

Once again entering the dimly lit house coated with the sickly scent of death, Nise grabbed the knife again and entered Sayori’s room. Placing the chair under the struggling girl and cutting off the rope, he frantically grabbed hold of Sayori and embraced her tightly.

“Urk… N-nise?!” Sayori weakly said while still gasping for air.

“Let’s talk outside, I really don’t like it here. Sayori… I’m really glad I got here in time.” Nise heaved a sigh of relief and threw the knife out the window.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“W-wait! Where are we going?”

Nise held tightly onto Sayori’s bloodied hand as he hurriedly led her out of the house.

“We’re going back to my place, don’t worry, everything will be just fine.” Nise looked behind and smiled at the short-haired girl as he ran onto the narrow road outside of the house with her in tow.

“Nise! Look out!-” The sound of Sayori’s voice was drowned out by the blaring horn of a pickup truck. Looking to the right, Nise saw the truck quickly approaching them, with its size covering almost the entire road.

Time slowed for Nise as his eyes widened in shock. Before he knew it, he was pulled back by Sayori and sent tumbling onto the front lawn of her house.

“I’m sorry Nise…” The boy could see her mouth those words before the truck collided into her. Blood stained the grass in front of him and the strong smell of iron assaulted his nose. Finally registering what happened, Nise screamed the girl’s name from the top of his lungs, gripping the crimson grass with grief as he slowly watched her body contort from the impact. The figure shrouded in a light summer haze once again appeared in front of him, smiling mockingly as his vision once again faded.

\-------

Nise opened his eyes and rose slowly from the ground. Surrounded by darkness again, he gripped his hands tightly, burying his nails deep into the flesh of his palms. He had to continue, there was no way he could stop.

** Would you like to rewrite your story? **

**[Yes] [No]**

His eyes flared with determination and with his right hand, blood dripping from moon-shaped wounds, pressed onto “Yes”. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Henlo! I'm TheTranquilTantivy, this is the first of many (hopefully) stories to come, I already have a lot of them in the works and I'm excited to post them for people to read. Most will be originals and occasionally some Pokemon! If I pick up a good JRPG I may make some on it. The AU stated in the summary isn't an established AU, it's just a version of DDLC where Monika isn't a character that the protag has met yet. Read&Review, criticisms are very much welcome as long as they aren't derogatory. 
> 
> This story was actually written around a year and a half ago when DDLC was still super relevant. Why did I not post it a year and a half ago then? Because I didn't have an AO3 account until the start of 2019! Why did I not post it when I made an AO3 account then? Yeah, that's a very good question. On another note, I'm also quite mad that I couldn't add rectangular boxes to put my game screen portions in, oh well.
> 
> Finally, this story was proofread by Waywarden so go check him out! <del>... ah, he's still stuck on the AO3 waiting list.</del> He's finally here (and I have added him as co-author)! Both of us have a few things planned for the future, so stay tuned. Well, I don't have much else to say really, just to check out my works and all that. Cya!
> 
> Here's the poem that is in the story in full. I'm not really a poet so it isn't that great (which is also why I didn't tag poetry for this story lol) but uh yeah here it is,
> 
> **  
**  
The Endless Route  
  

> 
> _Move, you spoke, hands pressed firmly against mine._  

> 
> _Write a perfect future, just you, just me, within the absence of time._  

> 
> _Words dance on flickering pages,_  

> 
> _Bottled fireflies that glow and groan in cages._  

> 
> _Code our destiny, our unchangeable path._  

> 
> _Of ones and zeros, of blood and wrath._  

> 
> _"Expressions of Boolean, my undying love is all you’ll require."_  

> 
> _"This wheel forever rotating, until you fulfill my desire."_  



End file.
